


under the skin, against the skull

by lesbianbettycooper



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series), Dimension 20: A Crown of Candy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Study, F/M, POV Female Character, Scheming, candy cersei is a candy apple and she is tragic and evil and i love her, thank you brennan lee mulligan for giving me brainrot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23524111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianbettycooper/pseuds/lesbianbettycooper
Summary: “The King shall participate in the tournament, after all, Your Grace,” one of the Queen’s spies reports an hour after the Chancellor has already told her the exact same thing.Caramelinda bites a hole in her lip as she brushes her hair. Natural sweetness hits her tongue. She thinks of Uvano and gold and elaborate hairstyles that Candians would scoff at.She waves the girl away with a flick of her wrist; the door closes and Cara doesn’t hear it. There’s a dagger beneath her bed, golden and embedded with jewels - it was a gift - and she hasn’t looked at it in months but it seems a beacon to her tired eyes.“King Amethar can do as he likes,” she says into still, silent air.or; i just think that caramelinda should be a caramel covered apple version of cersei lannister!
Relationships: Amethar Rocks/Caramelinda Rocks, Lapin Cadbury & Caramelinda Rocks, Theobald Gumbar & Caramelinda Rocks, Theobald Gumbar/Amethar Rocks (Implied)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	under the skin, against the skull

**Author's Note:**

> title from little pistol by mother mother!
> 
> thank you to d20soc for caramelinda's (previously called candsei) family names!!! ilyyyy
> 
> reworked this a little just to call candsei by her real name! caramelinda!

_*_

_The King shall. The King wishes. The King is. The King wants._

*

“The King shall participate in the tournament, after all, Your Grace,” one of the Queen’s spies reports an hour after the Chancellor has already told her the exact same thing.

Caramelinda bites a hole in her lip as she brushes her hair. Natural sweetness hits her tongue. She thinks of Uvano and gold and elaborate hairstyles that Candians would scoff at.

She waves the girl away with a flick of her wrist; the door closes and Cara doesn’t hear it. There’s a dagger beneath her bed, golden and embedded with jewels - it was a gift - and she hasn’t looked at it in months but it seems a beacon to her tired eyes.

“King Amethar can do as he likes,” she says into still, silent air.

_The caramel on her skin sits stickily._

*

“The King wishes to arrange a marriage between his cousin, Lord Liam Wilhelmina of House Jawbreaker, and your sister, Lady Jamsa of House Lananab,” Chancellor Lapin announces as she sits down on the other side of his desk.

“Pardon?” Caramelinda asks, genuinely taken aback.

“You heard me, Your Grace. Oh, how I _hate_ to repeat myself.”

Her eye twitches for a second. Lapin’s ear does the same. They stare.

Cara lurches forward to fill a glass with wine. The Chancellor is not supposed to have alcohol in his possession but the Chancellor does many things that the church does not ordain. She drinks deeply from the cup and then fills it again. The wine to her is like water to a dehydrated man.

The Chancellor waits, shifts in his chair impatiently. No sickly coloured energy crackles in his palm but Cara can tell when something is brewing, when something is boiling just below someone’s skin.

“Well, that simply won’t do, will it?” she tries to sound convinced but Lapin simply raises a brow.

“And yet, it must,” _The King gets what he wants._

Caramelinda’s lips shine bright red. The crevices between her fingers do too; rings rubbing at just the wrong places. Lapin drops a paper down in front of her, an inkwell and quill beside it.

_Lines and loops and lies. An egg hatches in one of Lapin’s cages and a chocolate raven flies Jamsa’s death sentence directly to her._

*

“The King is to spend an evening by the Cola River with his daughters, Your Grace,” Sir Theobald Gumbar informs her as she’s leaving court, hand rested comfortably on the hilt of his sword. 

His giant golden form blocks her from maneuvering around him; the Chancellor is awaiting her arrival. Sir Theobald knows as much.

“Thank you for telling me, kind sir.”

“You aren’t to go with them, my lady,” he says after a tense moment, a spiteful, little smile on his foul face. Cara wants to rip those beady eyes out of his head.

He’s snide and jealous and wants her life in more ways than one. He hates her because she has what he does not and Caramelinda will savour that bitter victory with a vicious grin. 

She breathes deeply, glances towards the cowering boy near the edge of the throne room, and matches Theobald’s smile.

“That’s lovely, _perfect_. King Amethar is most gracious with his time,” she returns, clasping her hands together and finding a way to look down at him as he looms over her. “Young lord Liam will keep me company then. I shall see if he’s a good fit for my dearest sister.”

The knight scowls once again and moves from her path reluctantly. “You’ll do no such thing,” he grunts as she sweeps by him.

“Good day to you, sir,” she calls over her shoulder.

Cara makes it behind a heavy door before she pounds her fists against a stone wall.

_A smear of sweet ruby and blood shines against the wall as she leaves again, making her way towards the Chancellor’s tower._

*

“The King wants to spend money he doesn’t have, Your Grace,” thats not what the treasurer says, of course, but it sure as fuck sounds like it to Caramelinda.

“Did you tell him not to?” she asks like she’s been here a week. Like she just dipped herself in caramel for the first time as her father looked on expectantly. Like Amethar still looked at her with love instead of a distant but respectful duty.

The Master of Coin has the gall to actually scoff, “Don’t be ridiculous, My Queen.”

Cara feels something like hate press at the base of her skull. Not hate, she’s felt hate and this is not that; this is a righteous rage. One that she doesn’t deserve.

“Mind your tongue or I will have it pulled from your skull,” the Queen snaps, looking down her nose at the lord.

“My sincerest apologies, Your Grace,” he snivels before leaving.

Cara smiles for the first time in months when the door closes behind him.

_Wine stained glasses and caramel covered brushes line her vanity. A dagger lies beneath her bed._

*

_The Queen hates. The Queen seethes. The Queen plots. The Queen wins._

*  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i literally havent stopped thinking about candy cersei (so graciously dubbed candsei by myself and d20soc) since i first realised that amethar is literally just robert baratheon. she makes me crazy and at this point i don't even know if she exists. anyway. i love her. i hope you do too!
> 
> kudos and comments make my day!!! 
> 
> my twitter @/aelwynabernant and my d20 tumblr is @/jawboneoshaugnessy


End file.
